A MERCHANT OF VENICE SEQUEL: BEHIND LOERNZO'S LOVE
by rackista39
Summary: Could Lorenzo be successful when it comes to love?
1. Misplaced Truth Behind Fake Illusions

**Hi guys! **

**this is my sequel for the play MERCHANT OF VENICE written by William Shakespeare. This started as a Grammar project and I got to make a sequel out of Lorenzo and Jessica's POV.**

**I decided to continue it! so here it is!**

**I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_**Jessica was converted into a Christian because Antonio offered her money he gained from the trial. Jessica was then able to marry Lorenzo.**_

Lorenzo's POV

I couldn't believe I am now married to Jessica. Things as well as the days just go so fast. This is not what my feelings beat for. But what can I do?! I can't understand myself… I am in love with someone, and I am sure it's not Jessica.

Last night, I had a dream which gives me a light heart today. In my dream, my wishes come true, but I knew, there's nothing I could do. Still, I keep his company there. Love makes me burst to tears. I hate this kind of pain.

Jessica's POV

I am so happy that I am a Christian now and I was able to marry the man of my dreams, Lorenzo! Plus, I am far away from my father, who is a Jew!! How I despise his acts and wickedness! But, something is bothering Lorenzo… I don't know what but I need to find out. His actions seem weird after I was pronounced a Christian. And here's a shocking incident: last night, as he was fast asleep, I gazed at his pretty face. He looked more charming as he laid there on the bed, motionless. As I was about to leave his chamber, I leaned over to take one last look on my beautiful man. I stroked his hair to see his face then I prayed that he may be mine forever. I tucked him under his blanket but suddenly, he smiled and uttered, " Salerio…" then slowly shed a tear. I couldn't sleep until I dozed off the sound of the fountain near my chamber. Then the thought still haunts me until now. Could it be… NO! It couldn't… could it?

Lorenzo's POV

I took a pen and a parchment. I need to write to my best friend, Salerio. He understands me a lot than I do about myself. He often tells me that I am a bothered man. He was always with me when we were in Venice and I really miss his company. I want to see him now! We need to talk. Gratiano and I are here and Belmont but he went back to Venice to continue his other business. I thought we were friends.

Ink blotted on the parchment as my hand froze. Good memories of him flooded and drowned my emotions as I started to write. I was shocked when I wrote my first word: BELOVED… After, I felt like dying as I wrote down his name on the paper. I do not know what to say.

Salerio's POV

I received a letter from my dear friend, Lorenzo. This is what the letter says:

" _Beloved Salerio,_

_It is a great gift from God to have you in my company. I wish to see you as soon as possible. I am a bit over thrown by deep thoughts and barrels of laughter couldn__'__t be effective without you here. Always keep safe._

_Your loving friend,_

_Lorenzo _"

Something's odd with this letter. His words feel different. It seems the he hesitated to write. He should be happy for he is married to Jessica. Jessica is a fine, young, lady, I suppose. Maybe, he's just bored and wants to have someone to keep his company. Gratiano is there with him so I may not go there. Besides, I feel lazy to travel to Belmont for a shallow reason. But I am concerned with Lorenzo. I feel weird. What could this be?


	2. Too Much Words

**Hi guys! this is a really short chapter! :))**

**it's a conversation only... hehe!!**

**hope you understand how they feel...**

**

* * *

****Lorenzo****'****s POV**

Could Salerio be reading my letter now? I hope he would come. The chance of him coming here is very small. Last time I saw him was at my wedding. He couldn't be happier! I miss him… My words in that letter were not simple. Those words have deeper meaning. I hope he could come… I want him bad as hell!!

" Lorenzo?" was all I heard.

Jessica was talking about the good stuff she found in the palace's kitchen. I stared at her blankly then I realized that I had to apologize. Then she started talking again. So, this is the woman I was grandly married to. How could she talk a lot? And how awful are her clothes. This is the woman I am attracted too but not who I linger for. Could I not be straight?

"Lorenzo?" Jessica was looking at me with confusion. I looked around then looked back at her again. Her face showed concern. She tried to talk to me. I couldn't deny it, she's pretty.

**Jessica****'****s POV**

"Lorenzo?"

It's the second time I called his name but still no reply. His mind seems to fly. He seems to be troubled. He just looks at me as if did not hear a single word I said. I should understand him.

"Lorenzo… I love you." was all that I had said. Those words mean my whole life. He looked down to avoid my gaze. He may not get what I meant. I took his hand and gently held it. He still would not look at me. Could this be the man who took me out of Venice?

I cupped his chin and raised his face closer to mine. He has a beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He said, " Everything's fine," then smiled. I stared at his warm eyes. He whispered, "I love you too…"

* * *

**how could everyone in the world pretend? then they always end up with broken wings for that?! :(( i had a tough day... and this person I love doesn't talk anymore... And this person seems mad everytime I try to approach her... she doesn't smile anymore... and I miss it when I did not tell her what I feel... I am super wrong... I shouldn't have done that!! She could have been the person who understands me, but that's what I thought...**

**But this chapter is not dedicated to her... maybe at the latter part of this story... She doesn't know how much tears were shed and troubled nights where back again... There was no prayer that she was forgetten... how I thought she could make me right? I fear love... I knew this was not right... I feel super sad! :((**


	3. Shadows Behind Reflections

**Hi guys! I hope you would continue to read this sequel!!**

* * *

_**After three days had passed, Salerio arrived in Portia**__**'**__**s palace and the surprising visitor was welcomed by the whole household. Lorenzo and Gratiano couldn**__**'**__**t help but feel excited for their group of friends was almost complete, If only Antonio was there with them.**_

**Gratiano****'****s POV**

Lorenzo did not tell us that he invited Salerio to our company but I was really happy! Salerio looks better than before. I couldn't wait to tell him how happy we are here! Hopefully, this would convince him and make him stay!

**Salerio****'****s POV**

Good thing Portia's palace was famous around here! I almost got lost!

Wow! Everybody looked happy! Lucky couples… when will I find my one true love? sigh

Bassanio learned how to look better than before! And he grew his hair! He really looks cool! Gratiano in the other hand really is lucky to have Nerissa. And my man, Lorenzo! He looks bothered compared to my other companions. I couldn't help but worry for my dearest friend.

" Ah, Lorenzo!" exclaimed Nerissa. Her voice sounds confident. When will she lose control? Haha! I seem to see her looking very odd…

" Never mind her, my dear friend! Seems that our man Lorenzo misses your company the most!" said Gratiano, following Lorenzo's direction. He knows I feel irritated when I see Nerissa's awful clothes, no offense…

" Ay!" beamed Lorenzo. He shifted emotions! "Not even a single hair fell in anticipation for you! I want to look complete and better than my old self! I hope I had not bothered my beloved…"

He stopped. He reddened and stooped his gaze in the other direction. It was really peculiar for him to call me beloved. He only calls Jessica that. I feel unusual. Oh, well! It doesn't mean anything at all! He's my best friend! And he has Jessica… Jessica! Where could she be?!

"Haha! I am glad you invited me here! I do miss your company too! I asked Antonio to come along but he had unfinished business with a butcher and I think he sealed another bond…"

"Another bond?! Another trouble?!" Bassanio really feels angry. I chuckled!! I was kidding!

" Antonio needs to attend to his ships for they will sail to the west today and he really needs a bit of luck!"

Lorenzo kept silent. He looks really adorable… Weird! I always find him adorable! Haha! I approached him and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Lorenzo! Where is…" I was about to ask the where-abouts of Jessica. I saw her standing behind the curtain, staring gravely at me. Then she ruffled her way out of the room. Everyone was looking at her exit. At this time, I did not feel welcomed.

**Lorenzo****'****s POV**

I called him beloved!! I should be more careful! I feel so ashamed… but I think Salerio did not notice. I really hope he did not! Oh, well! We're just friends! But I want to talk him too badly but I do not know what to say! I couldn't help but stare at the floor.

Salerio cut my fear when he said he was really happy to visit us. And he said that Antonio should accompany him but had to deal with his ships. Salerio was laughing with Bassanio. I looked at Salerio and saw me looking at me. He has pretty eyes. I feel calm when I see these. I don't want to wander away from his stare. I really need to tell him how I feel.

He approached me and tapped my shoulder. He made me smile!! I don't want him to leave. He said, "Where is…" then he turned his perspective on the curtains. I saw Jessica looking vague and wasn't wearing a good stare at Salerio. She looked really pissed. She stormed her way out of the room. We grew silent.

**Jessica****'****s POV**

Lorenzo, my Lorenzo called Salerio, BELOVED?! He never called me that! What's next? Him getting married to Salerio!! I couldn't control my anger!

But I shouldn't assume… I MAY be wrong… I MAY be right…

I feel really sad!! I am married to a LIE?! I never saw that spark in Lorenzo's eyes… the way he looks at Salerio… those loving stares that should be mine?! I couldn't believe there is more to their intimate friendship! I am so confused! I don't know how I feel!!

" Ay!!" I ferociously moaned. " How cruel is this destiny! Why was I made to fall for this perfect man but then…"

" I am sorry to interrupt, Jessica…" Nerissa entered my room, walking with pace "…but we would like you to come down for dinner."

I looked at her.

" I couldn't help but hear you" Nerissa said. " Why did you walk out? We did not notice you were there until Salerio…"

" Not a word of him!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my tears…

" I don't want to invade your privacy, but your statements seem a little not like you…" she said with a very mellow voice… I want to confide to her my feelings and ask her how she deals with Gratiano, but Gratiano has nothing beyond friendship with Salerio! I feel really jealous! I took my shoe and put it on.

"Let's eat!" I accompanied Jessica out of the room, putting a smile… a very sad smile…

* * *

**who would you comfort now? Lorenzo? or Jessica? I want to know :)**


	4. Concealed with Happiness and Wine

**Hi guys! This is a happy chapter! :))**

* * *

_**Dinner was what one looks forward to after a very long day**__**…**__** but our friends do seem to hide pain underneath those hungry eyes**__**…**_

**Gratiano****'****s POV**

I don't want Nerissa to get close with Jessica. I don't like her, but my dear friend, Lorenzo do seem to like her for a very long time! Ha!

"Mmm! This is good!" Salerio said, showing me a piece of his chicken leg. I took it from his hand and gnarled my face for a bite. The whole table laughed!

" Poor Salerio! How could he get another good one?" I joked him. I did not notice the big cauldron of the chicken just right in front of me!

" Fine! Take my chicken then! I may feast my eyes on those but there is more to feed to my heart's content!" Salerio laughed, motioning to the big cauldron. Everyone was laughing!! I couldn't help but blush!

We were all having a good time!

**Lorenzo****'****s POV**

Haha! Gratiano got Salerio again! Oh how these people make me complete…

"Are you looking for something?" Jessica asked me as I gazed over the table to look at Salerio… I think she knows… I hope not…

"Yes! I am looking for a bottle of wine that may go well with the salty meat!" I answered, looking at drunken Bassanio who had all the wine at his side of the table!

"Ay! How love turns men to foolish beasts! But love's labor is worth the risk if the hands of destiny shows you the right path!" Bassanio said, waving two bottles of wine!

I took my fork and played with my peas. I never liked peas… haha! Gratiano looks drunk too! He only looks drunk… LOOKS MAY KILL!! Ahaha! I feel drunk!

**Portia****'****s POV**

My! Bassanio drinks a lot! How he looks handsome, even with unruly hair! Ahaha!

" Portia! Drink! Let's have fun!" Bassanio invites me. I couldn't help but gleam for I am on the other side of the table!

" Give me 15 more bottles of good wine!" I requested a servant as we were having fun! This is perfect! "and Salerio, I have noticed that you made out great man, Lorenzo happy for he seems lonely here in the palace, for Gratiano has more to time to joke!" I laughed!

The whole table looked at Gratiano, who was blushing again!! This night, everyone was drinking, except for Jessica and Nerissa, who were too conservative.

**Salerio's POV**

Gratiano's making fun of me again! Even my good chicken in his hands?! Haha! Atleast, I can see everyone is having fun! I hope this night would not end!


End file.
